


Uncovered

by Judianna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 1980s, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Honeypot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Work In Progress, hints at period-typical homophobical attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judianna/pseuds/Judianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a mission Harry could never do on his own, he teams up with Merlin and gets even more then he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Flauschoernchen1 and PoorYorick who always encourage me -without them you wouldn't be able to read this.  
> Both my undying love and thanks. 
> 
> English isn't my first language and any mistakes belong to me. It's not britpicked and I'd be greatfull to be informed if you find any mistakes so I can correct them. And if you have any suggestions for missing tags you could send me these too.

Chapter 1

'Your next assignment will be a honeypot', Arthur said and Harry felt a leaden weight settle in his stomach. Not that he was allowed to show that, by giving in into the urge of squirming on his seat a bit for example, so he politely enquired: 

'What kind of information do we require from her?' 

Arthur gave a light chuckle as response. 

'Ever the gentleman. I am aware that the job has its confines but I am glad that you put your profession before pleasure.' Arthur replied with approval. 

Well, Harry thought. It was right that a great many people had tried to instil manners and ‘correct behaviour' in him from an early age; sometimes with more sometimes with less success; but that he was hardly ecstatic about the prospect of a honeypot had other reasons. Not that he would ever tell Arthur about those if he could help it. 

'I never had a honeypot in my three years in Kingsman but in my perspective it's hardly a date. It is still a job.' Harry replied to Arthur, holding on to his professionalism when he was filled with dread and wanted to tell Arthur that he would not be able to do the mission. 

'Quite right you are. While it has a pleasurable component to it it is first and foremost a job as you said. As you know there are sleeping darts in your watch. I found them quite helpful to deepen the targets sleep on this sort of mission.' Arthur advised Harry. 

Harry thought that he would like to use those darts earlier than that but knew quite well that that would be highly suspicious. 'I will keep that in mind.' he replied therefore. 

Arthur gave a pleased nod and slid a manilla folder to Harry. 'This includes the information we have about the target. She is involved in a drug-ring and we need a transcript of her contacts. Bedivere is on this mission but due to her age and because it might corrupt his cover he won't be able to obtain the information himself. She always seems to be carrying a notebook. Without the knowledge Bedivere has obtained so far it would be of no help but he should be able to extract some useful information out of your transcript. You should focus on the contacts first and then anything that stands out to you if time allows it.' Arthur explained. 

'That sounds rather straight forward.' Harry answered whilst he opened the folder. Someone had attached a photo of a young woman to the first page with a paper-clip. She had black hair that only reached her jawline, a thin face, blue eyes and was wearing a strong lipstick that accentuated her plush looking lips. She was beautiful and any other of the agents probably would have liked having this assignment and Harry wouldn't be able to fault them for this.

'Where am I supposed to conveniently and coincidentally meet her?' Harry enquired. 

'She'll be staying at the hotel mentioned in the dossier sometime next week and also attend the cocktail party hosted there.' Arthur explained. 'Everything you will need to know is in the dossier. Merlin will be your handler as always, as he's the only one you'll listen to.' Arthur said with a hint of disapproval. Harry wasn't faced about it though. Everyone had their flaws and the other handlers were all so bone dry. 

'I'll be meeting Merlin then to show me the building plans of the hotel if I should need to get away discretely.' Harry stated instead of an answer. He also wanted to get away from Arthur's office where he needed to act like everything was fine when it really wasn't.

'I shall see you after the mission for a debrief hopefully together with Bedivere then.' Arthur said in a lieu of a goodbye. Harry just nodded, picked the manilla folder up and left Arthur's office. As he had just closed the door behind him he found himself tempted to bang his head against the door if it wouldn't have made a suspicious noise. Instead he set off to find Merlin. 

 

* * *

 

Merlin was naturally in his office perched behind his computer.

'What's wrong Harry?' Merlin asked as soon as he turned around with his office chair to see who had entered and saw Harry. 

'Arthur assigned me to a honeypot.' Harry explained whilst closing the door to Merlin's office, but for Merlin this did not resemble an explanation.

'I am aware and I've also seen you charm your ways across the continent. It should hardly be a problem or did you suddenly become shy?' answered Merlin with amusement, obviously not seeing Harry's problem. Well, how should he understand?

'You know that I am not shy or I wouldn't have this job.' Harry dismissed Merlin's comment and leaned against the edge of Merlin's desk.

'True. So as you're a peacock as ever…' Merlin started but was interrupted by Harry. 

'As much as I normally enjoy our banter could you please cease it for today? This is quite serious to me.' Harry announced in a curt tone. Merlin looked up at him with surprise at the outburst, which quickly morphed into an expression of concern. 

'Excuse me, that was just rude.', Harry apologised a bit abashed by his behaviour. 

'It's okay Harry. What is the real problem here?' Merlin enquired calmly but with a hint of worry in his voice.

'I won't be able to do this.' Harry answered with a not-answer. He hadn't spoken about this topic in years and found himself dreading breaching the topic as much as having to do the honeypot.

Merlin looked at him perplexed. 'Okay. Why?' he asked after a moment. Harry didn't know how to answer this question and looked at the floor instead even though he knew how childish that was. On the one hand he wanted to believe that he hadn't just doomed his friendship with Merlin by starting this conversation on the other hand he expected it to be as that was what always happened. His older sister had found out and had only spoken to him when she needed to after that although she thankfully never told their parents. 

'As much as I hate to boost your ego I have to admit that you are good at flirting.' Merlin tried to lighten the mood but Harry's stomach was tied in knots and he kept silent. 

'I am sorry Harry but I won't be able to help you without more information.' Merlin stated concern written on his face but continued before Harry could say anything: 'Sit down Harry. You're clutching my desk in a way that I am concerned you'll break it.' 

Harry hadn't even noticed that he had tightened his grip on the edge of the desk and let go of it abruptly. 'Excuse me, Merlin.', he said and sat down on the only other chair in the room. Merlin rolled over to him with his office chair.

'I don't care about the desk but what is it that has you so nervous?' Merlin asked with unmasked curiosity.

'I've not spoken about this for years.' Harry said, looking up at Merlin.

'I am your friend Harry.' Merlin stated and put his hand on Harry's forearm. Neither of them liked an intrusion of their personal space but he thought that Harry needed the comfort. 

'You don't speak about everything with your friends. About some things you hardly ever talk at all.' Harry countered but didn't try to get rid of Merlin's hand on his arm. 

'That's right but you've said that you won't be able to do this mission. Without knowing I won't be able to enable you to do it regardless.' Merlin countered with a determined expression. 

Harry chuckled without any humour in it. 'I can't see how that could be done.'

'Since when do you doubt me?' Merlin asked with disbelief. 

Harry snapped his head up that fast that he thought he should have had backlash. 'I don't doubt you.' he replied earnestly.

'It sounded like that though.' Merlin commented with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

Harry let out a sigh and looked away from Merlin's unwavering gaze. There had been no way around this since Arthur had assigned him this mission anyway. He took a deep breath and said it: 

'I am gay.' That Merlin didn't flinch away in disgust was probably a good thing but he didn't dare look at Merlin again. Merlin had other ideas though:

'Harry. Look at me please.' he requested in a gentle tone and Harry did so after a moment, frightened of what his friend would say.

Merlin waited until he was looking him in the eyes again and simply stated: 'I swing both ways.' 

Harry looked at him mostly surprised but also immensely relieved. He was so relieved that he pulled Merlin into a hug. 'I was sure I would lose you as a friend after that admission. Even the boy I was involved with at school was disgusted with himself.', he admitted into the fabric of Merlin's jumper.

'You're incredibly daft sometimes.' Merlin replied fondly. Harry just snorted not wanting to let go because it was so rare for someone to be acceptant of his sexuality. Merlin didn't pull away, sensing that Harry needed this. 

Harry let go of him eventually and looked at him curiously. Merlin smirked and began to talk:

'You know that I went to an all-boys boarding school like you did. I noticed that I was more interested in some other boys than I should have been but as I knew that I liked girls too I tried to ignore it. That was until I found out that my room-mate and also a good friend of mine was gay. One day I came into our room and found him masturbating with one hand and some fingers of the other hand up his arse saying 'Fuck me harder'. He tried to get the sheets over him as soon as he noticed me but the nosy, curious bugger that I am I couldn't just let this opportunity pass and clambered on his bed and began finishing him off. We were friends with benefits until we left school.' 

Harry was gaping at the end of Merlin's little tale. 'You were lucky.' he got out eventually. 

'I know I was. We always had to hold ourselves back from laughing when some teachers said that they'd wish other pupils would get along as well as we did.' Merlin joked and Harry had to laugh.

'They wouldn't have said that if they had known what you got up to after hours.', he teased. The tension in his body was absolutely gone now and mirth was written on his face. 

'Probably not.', Merlin admitted, who was smiling now that Harry was so obviously relaxed. Unfortunately they would have to come back to the topic of the mission eventually, but not directly. 'We were less suspicious because I was seen with girls as well. I flirted and snogged but there was no girl I wanted to call my girlfriend. I wasn't in love with my friend either though.' he told Harry. 

'It's mainly curiosity and seizing the opportunity in those years, isn't it?' Harry commented thoughtfully, crossing his arms in front of him. 

'I think that was our case, yes.' Merlin confirmed, leaning back in his seat.

They didn't say anything for a minute. Harry looked like he wanted to say something but also didn't.

'Whatever it is you want to ask me just ask Harry.' Merlin commented after about a minute of waiting.

'So you slept with women after you left school? Was there anything serious?' Harry asked, not looking at Merlin and a slight blush on his face.

'Yes, I did at uni. I slept with people of both genders during that time though. There was one girl I dated for a few months but generally speaking I rather tend towards men.' he answered Harry. He was amused to see Harry a bit flustered at last but could understand it as well.

'Must be helpful to be able to hold up the appearance to avoid being questioned.' Harry commented with a hint of sadness.

'I have to admit that it is but I don't like doing it either on the other hand.' Merlin admitted. 'You've not got that possibility I assume? It's only men for you?' he questioned Harry.

'Only men.' Harry confirmed, looking Merlin straight in the eye for a change. 

'So basically your problem with the mission is that you doubt that you'll even get it up?' Merlin asked, cutting to the chase. 

Harry looked a bit taken aback by his directness for a moment before he simply answered 'Yes.' with a sigh.

'I'll help you with that.' Merlin declared with a hint of a smirk. Harry looked at him with surprise, his eyebrows risen in disbelief. 'How so?' he asked with barely hidden curiosity. 

'I've been assured that I've got a mouth on me.' Merlin answered, allowing that smirk to spread on his face.

Harry had to clear his throat before saying: 'You mean..?'

Merlin got up from his chair, put his hands on the armrests of Harry's chair and leaned in so that his mouth was next to Harry's ear. 

'Yes. I'll tell you what I might do to you when you're finished and have completed the mission.', he whispered in a low rumble. Harry gasped and shuddered lightly before he whipped his face around to look at Merlin questionally. 

'Don't think I hadn't noticed that you're attractive before you told me you were gay.' Merlin said with a chuckle and licked the small expanse of skin behind Harry's ear which made Harry moan and close his eyes. Merlin spoke again with his low rumble. 'That just means I didn't know that you were fair game. I like pretty boys.' 

He climbed onto Harry's chair and rested his calves beneath Harry's thighs. Harry looked at him with wide eyes and was panting lightly. Merlin smiled confidently and licked into Harry's mouth. Harry gasped in surprise but grabbed Merlin's shoulders to pull him closer just a second later. They kissed filthily and passionately. Merlin positively conquered Harry's mouth with swipes of his tongue and light bites to his lips whilst Harry tried to get as good as he got and was half hard by the time Merlin broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily and Harry looked rather dazed whilst Merlin was smirking smugly. Merlin looked at the small bulge in Harry's trousers appreciatively before looking up at Harry again to see him swallow. Merlin would have loved to have his way with Harry right that moment but they were at work still. So instead he leaned in to give a small bite to his earlobe and whispered: 'Regard that as a taste of what you can look forward to if you do well on the mission.', before he got up from the chair to leave Harry breathing heavily and aroused, looking at him pleadingly. 

Merlin could feel the heat stirring in his groin as well but only pushed his chair back to his desk and began to work on his computer again. Harry waited until he had calmed down a bit before coming up to him. 

'I thought I was doomed when Arthur gave me the mission. Now I am tempted to send him a Thank you card.' he quipped and rested his arms on the back of Merlin's office chair. Merlin barked out a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy

Chapter 2

Nearly a week later Harry found himself in an up-scale hotel in London going up to the hotel room of Laura Blackburn, who was looking at him with hungry eyes. She was pretty and he should be interested if he weren't gay but this way he couldn't muster up more than the flirting that had gotten him into this position in the first place. He would probably also be capable of snogging her but that would result in her discovering his lack of interest. 

The only thing that enabled him to feign interest of that sort in her was that he was honestly looking forward to the completion of the mission. Merlin had been absolutely steadfast and they had only shared a few kisses so far. 

It was maddening for Harry. He hadn't had a partner in any sense of the word for years. There had been one night stands obviously but they had only been far and between. Maintaining a steady relationship with anyone seemed impossible with his frequent travels and the level of discretion he would have to impose on a partner. He loved being an Kingsmanagent but sometimes when he was alone in his house it felt like too big a sacrifice. Then he would stand up the next morning and go to work re-realising why it really was not. 

Having Merlin present him with the possibility of companionship even if it might only be in the physical sense – they hadn't discussed anything so far and Harry didn't want to presume – was like dangling a sweet in front of a child and not giving it to them. 

Getting the mission done would result in a shag he would definitely enjoy although he had to get through the act with the target first. If Merlin had not offered his help Harry would have been sure to have to expose his lack of sexual attraction towards women. He could aesthetically appreciate them but it just did not go any further. 

So far Merlin had only been a professional handler as always but now would be a good point for him to offer his announced help. It was like Merlin would have heard his complaint because he chose exactly that moment to talk to him through his earpiece:

'I am having a niece view here over the security camera. She looks pretty but I bet I'd have you much more desperate if I were to lead you to my room. You're too much of a gentleman. She's involved in a drug ring and not an heiress, although she's still pretty. As soon as you're through her door, use it to push her up on it and snog her.' Harry's breathing began to quicken because of the low rumble Merlin was using. His accent was thicker as well.  
'I'd be kissing down your neck because I can't leave marks but as soon as I'd reach your collar-bone I'd suck some nice vivid purple marks on your skin. They'd stand out prettily on you, don't you think? Would you like me to do that?' 

Harry must be looking at her with much more heat now and her discovering a lack of interest in him wasn't a danger any more either. If he could he would have told Merlin that yes, he would like that.  
A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. 

The mark chose that moment to playfully tighten her grip on his arm, which he had offered her earlier. She cast him a heated glance and licked her lips before she got a key out of her purse. She held eye contact while she opened the door and when it was open he made an 'after you'- gesture. She looked at him faintly amused and stepped through the door, looking at him over her shoulder. Harry followed after her and took Merlin's advice to heart. 

He drew her in and her gasp gave him the opportunity to plunder her mouth. As she had already taken a few steps into the room he used the next best patch of wall instead of the door to press her against. She moaned her approval into his mouth.

'That sounds much better already.' Merlin sounded in his ear with his deep brogue and it was Harry's turn to give a light moan, Merlin listening in on this sort of predicament was probably nothing new for their handler but having him talk dirty to him during this made it so much more obscene somehow.

'Hmm, much better indeed.' Merlin chuckled. 'But I can hear so much rustling of clothes, I think there should be less of those. Get them off the two of you.' 

It was stupid of Harry to still not quite want to go through with it and using the snogging as a sort of warm-up because he knew he had to and on top of that Merlin had given him the best incentive he could possibly get in this situation. So he let his hand wander until he could undo the zip of her dress which made her grin into the kiss and delve into his mouth with vigorous enthusiasm. Suddenly feeling a bit bold, and wanting to show Merlin that he needn't talk him through this as if he was telling a four year old how to tie his shoes himself, undid her bra as well. 

She gasped and broke the kiss looking at him with heated glee. 'Well, well. I like my men bold but don't you think you ought to lose some clothes too?' she said in a predatory tone, still holding up her dress so that it wouldn't fall down and in a way so that Harry could get a good view of her breasts but by far not see everything yet.

'I think you are quite right there' he replied and stepped back, unbuttoning his jacket and laying it down on a chair nearby, looking at her with an arched eyebrow and a grin which made her laugh.

'You're a cheeky one.' she remarked while he was unbuttoning his shirt. 

'She has a point there.' said Merlin over the comms. 'But I am curious whether that's something you do in bed too. If I asked you to suck me would you tease me for ages, swirling your tongue around my prick without nearly enough pressure?' Harry could just suppress a gasp, he hadn't had a cock in his mouth for a good while. 

The mark approached him while he was laying down his shirt and wound her arms around him letting her dress slip down more and run her hands over his pecks. 

'Sometimes I like it drawn out to be fair but let me tell you I'm well capable of teasing you until you're a sobbing mess. I could explore you to my heart's extend. Nipping at skin, leaving marks and lick up your sweat but not touch your cock until you beg me to.' Merlin continued his voice even deeper then usual and his breathing a tad quicker then normally. Harry shivered, both because of the voice and what Merlin was saying. At least Merlin didn't seem unaffected either. 

The mark was now kissing his neck, using a hint of teeth, which played in with what Merlin had just said so well that it made him moan softly although he was trying to hold his noises down. He didn't want her to realise that she wasn't the whole centre of his attention.  
She chuckled though and squeezed his cock playfully through his trousers at which Harry let out a groan and proceeded to undo his belt.

As soon as she was finished with that he spun round and drew her in into a bruising kiss. She gasped in surprise which gave him the opportunity to delve into her mouth directly but she didn't seem to mind as she pressed herself closer against him. 

'I am looking forward to you coming back to HQ as much as you are.' Merlin commented.

Harry had to break the kiss then, his lungs demanding for air.

The mark caught her breath first and squeezed his arse and said with a breathy voice:  
'Come on, I want to have a look at this arse and long legs that look so sinful in those trousers.' 

'I wouldn't have thought that I would have something in common with her' was Merlin's comment, which made Harry chuckle softly in response. He complied to the mark's wishes though and pushed his trousers down whilst she stepped out of her dress.

She was standing in the hotel room almost naked with her bra unclasped, only still held up by the straps, and her flimsy panties, yet she appeared utterly self-confident and was looking him up and down admiringly. That was actually something he could appreciate compared to the hasty fumbling which accompanied many encounters with other men. 

He stepped closer and kissed her again which was an act underrated by many men but he enjoyed it immensely.

The mark started walking back towards the queen-sized bed and he pushed the straps of her bra down which she then discarded onto the floor.

When her legs touched the edge of the bed she broke the kiss and lay down, arching her back invitingly, with that grin that didn't seem to want to leave her face for long.  
He let his fingers wander up her calves in response, lightly flicking the edge of her panty.

'I bet she looks pretty, doesn't she? But I'd also bet that you'd look far more pretty than her, being laid out like a feast to be devoured on my sheets.' Merlin rumbled through the comms. 

Harry shivered and thought 'yes, please'.

'Before that you actually have to fuck her though, so please get on with it. After that I can erase the memory of her from your mind and make a desperate mess out of you.' Merlin continued with a light growl and Harry could feel goose bumps spreading over his body.

He grasped the mark's panties more firmly and waited for her assent which she gave with a nod of her head. He slipped them off and got rid of his own pants before he climbed onto the bed and kissed her. He leaned over her holding his weight with his knees and one elbow, running his other hand up and down her side before cupping one of her breasts and rubbing lightly over the nipple, which made her breath hitch.

'As you seem to like kissing so much have you ever been eaten out?' Merlin said in a tone far more predatory than the mark was ever going to be able to muster. 

A shiver went down Harry's spine and he crushed his and the mark's mouths together in a searing kiss as the fingers she was raking down his back would never explain the sounds he wanted to make at Merlin's words although he did moan into the kiss. 

When he and the mark broke for air Merlin continued:  
'I'd kiss, bite and lick down your back until I'd reach that arse of yours which I can't wait to finally get to see myself. I won't go easy on you. I'll mark up my territory even though I do hope that no one else is going to get a good look at that part of you for a good while.' 

Another shiver ran down Harry's spine and instead of moaning out loud like he wanted to he kissed down the target's neck, lightly nipping at skin to keep quite.  
He hoped that Merlin was going to go through with even just a fraction of what he already had and would tell him throughout the evening. 

'But I can't just tease you for ages, can I now? I am not that cruel although I can be mischievous. I'd pull those inviting cheeks apart and instead of going at it right away - like you would want me to at that point - I'll tease you just a bit more and only let my moist breath tingle those nerve endings and let your anticipation drive you crazy.'

Good Lord! Somewhere in a corner of his mind he wondered whether Merlin would be able to talk him into orgasm. 

Having kissed down towards her breasts he ran a teasing lick over one of them and then sucked on her nipple. The mark yelped and dug her fingers into his hair, holding him still. He moaned, thinking about Merlin doing this whilst he was sucking his cock. The vibrations were doing something for the mark as she gasped lightly and tightened her grip on his hair. 

'Given the noises coming from the both of you I couldn't tell that you're not interested in women. But it's not her what is doing it for you though, is it? It's the images I am painting in your head. Of me having my way with you. I am curious about what you are going to do though. Would you even allow me to do all of those things to you?' 

If he weren't still swirling his tongue around the target's nipple he'd tell him that he would allow him to do all of that. Now that Merlin had installed the pictures in his head he absolutely wanted Merlin to go down on him and make him drown in sensation. 

The mark's grip on his hair lessened a bit and he used his chance to slip down her body a bit, dipping his tongue into her belly-button and make her squirm a little. 

'Yeah unfortunately you have to power her out before we can get to the fun part. Do you want to give eating her out a go?' Merlin asked over the comms, not completely sure where Harry's limits were. 

Harry was curious though and gave a light chuckle, partially because of the mark's squirms as well. She had to be ticklish. She also seemed to agree with Merlin because she chose that moment to demand – although with a breathy voice - Harry to do something already.

'Well, well, she seems to get impatient there. Why don't you kiss down her front to find out whether she's agreeable to the idea of oral sex?' Merlin prompted him. 

Harry began to do so as Merlin had said and god it felt filthy and obscene to follow Merlin's orders albeit in a good way. Also Merlin had far more experience in this area than him anyway. 

The further south he went on her body the more often he looked up at her to check whether she was okay with his intentions but she only looked excited. So he didn't hesitate to lick over her labia when he reached it. She moaned her approval.

'That sounds good. Tease her a bit with kitten licks and short stabs of your tongue into her.' Merlin rumbled the instruction into Harry's ear with a husky voice. 

Harry complied and gave his cock a few pulls, dying for some friction. The mark was panting above him.

'Try to lick over her clitoris and swirl your tongue over the area around them.' Merlin advised him. 

He did as Merlin told him to and the mark groaned, clenching the sheets in her fists.

'Seems like I should look forward to your mouth.' Merlin commented, his predatory tone made Harry shiver. 'Let's try to bring her off with your fingers. The front of the vagina tends to be very sensitive. Maybe rub over her clit as well. Wear her out so that you can use your sleep-dart without raising suspicion. I'd rather have you spread out on my sheets than having to guide you to an extraction point.'

Harry couldn't agree more with Merlin and pushed himself up, prompting the mark to whine about the loss of his attentions for the moment. His jaw wasn't aching yet but it probably wouldn't have taken much longer for it to do so. 

The mark didn’t have reason to complain for long though as Harry eased two finger into her cunt and started to rub her walls and clitoris. She arched her back with a moan and whined ‘please’.

He had an idea from one of her reactions earlier and leaned forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked whilst he ran his fingers over her clitoris in a fast circular motion.

She groaned and arched from the bed, spasming around around his fingers. He didn’t withdraw them directly though, rubbing her slowly to ease her down from her orgasm. 

‘If I am not mistaken that sounded like you deserve a well done.’ After a short pause Merlin added: ‘Do you think you can wring out one more orgasm out of her before you use the sleep dart?’

The mark took a shuddery breath. ‘Fuck. Most blokes don’t like doing that.’ she stated a bit breathlessly. 

‘Rather inconsiderate of them’ Harry answered aiming for dryly but sounding rather like a deep rumble – which wasn’t surprising judging by how neglected his cock felt by now. Before he could do anything about that though the mark gave him a few slow pulls, eliciting a groan.

‘Being a gentleman will only bring you so far. There’s condoms in the bedside drawer and then give me a good fucking.’ she countered with a lazy grin. 

‘Well you heard her. Can’t wait to lay my hands on you. The last week was as much torture for me as it was for you.’ Merlin sounded in his ear, his voice having reached a grave quality. Harry shuddered at that and nearly dropped the condom he got from the night stand.

The mark chuckled and took the condom of him, ripping it open with renewed hunger in her eyes.  
Harry followed her movements intently, moaning when she rolled the condom on him. 

‘Come on then.’ she nearly purred. 

Harry stopped being a gentleman for her at that point. He was aroused enough for his dick not to care overly much about fucking a woman with Merlin’s voice in his ear and quite frankly he was aching for Merlin’s touch and wanted this mission to be over already. 

He lined himself up, thrusting in, slow at first. The target didn’t seem to be satisfied with that, bucking up into him making him bottom out suddenly, both of them groaning. He saw that as the chance to drop the pretence and fucked into her in earnest. 

‘Faster, just a bit -ah- faster!’ the mark half moaned, half whined. Harry obliged and some minutes later Harry came slightly after the target. 

The aftershocks were still running through Harry when he heard Merlin again:  
‘Well done, get her to sleep, copy the notebook and get back to HQ so I can take you home.’ His voice was nearly a growl now. 

Harry didn’t need more encouragement than that. He stripped off the condom, putting it into the bin and masking his getting his watch this way. Thankfully the target was still breathing hard, lying on her side facing away from Harry, making the shot with the dart very easy. 

Not even two hours later he was back at HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely aware the end might seem a bit aptrupt but the truth is that I just couldn't see myself getting this finished anytime soon otherwise. It just didn't want to be written and I had said I'd post today. If you enjoyed it and would like to read more instead of that shortcut I might be willing to write it at some point. 
> 
> This is my porn-debut as well as my Kingsman-debut so I hope it wasn't too bad. Any criticism and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> I don't know when I will get the third chapter done but it is already 2,5k in and I am having much more fun writing it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> This is my first work in the Kingsman Fandom. Comments and constructive criticism are highly welcomed.


End file.
